walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 82
Issue 82 is the eighty-second issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the third part of Volume 14: No Way Out. It was originally published on March 9, 2011. Plot Synopsis Morgan has been bitten on the arm and Rick helps him to his feet. Zombies begin to surround them, but Michonne arrives to help. Rick instructs her to amputate Morgan's arm, as it's the only way to save him. Before Morgan can react, she slices his arm off with her katana. Morgan blacks out and Rick decides to take him back to his place. Michonne doesn't like it, but Rick says they will never get to Denise in time, and that it would instead be better for Denise to come to them. A roamer is about to attack Rick and Morgan, but they're saved by Abraham, who is leading the rest of the survivors in defending the safe-zone. Glenn, Spencer, Andrea, and Heath are still trapped on the roof. Glenn says that they aren't going to survive this and that he has never seen so many of them. Specifically, he believes that he will not survive. Meanwhile Rosita, Nicholas, and Eugene return with more survivors to reinforce Abraham and his group, but the zombies are still quickly surrounding them. At Rick's house, Dr. Cloyd patches up Morgan, but she can't tell what is going to happen to him. She leaves Michonne with him. Denise asks Rick to take her back to her place when Maggie suddenly bursts through the door holding Sophia and frantically tells them to lock the door, turn off the lights and stay away from the windows. Rick is puzzled, so Maggie tells him to look outside. To his horror, the zombies have fully breached Alexandria and are now roaming the streets. Abraham orders everyone to retreat, only to find himself alone. He and Rosita are separated from the rest of the survivors. Abraham asks Rosita if she's seen Holly, but she (suspecting an affair between Abraham and Holly) says she only saw Eugene running away. Rick instructs everyone to stay quiet and keep the lights off. Morgan wakes up and Carl, who is watching him, is about to shoot him but Morgan calms him down. Morgan figures out Carl is there to make sure Morgan doesn't turn, with Carl claiming he's old enough. When Morgan asks how old, he replies that he's eight, though he's not sure as they skipped his birthday. Morgan tells Carl that he knows Carl killed Ben, and Carl replies that he knows that Morgan knows. Douglas is trapped in his house. He watches the zombies walking around in front of his place. He starts to cry, apologizing to Regina, before asking himself what kind of person he is to wish she were there with him. Meanwhile, Eugene and Nicholas are knocking on Gabriel's church door frantically, pleading with him to open it. A scared and crying Gabriel opens the door, and tells them to hurry, allowing them inside. Rick wakes up on the couch with Jessie lying on top of him, She tells him that they got through the night without incident. Rick tells Jessie that he likes having here there, and the two kiss. Carl asks Michonne if Morgan is going to be okay, but Michonne informs him that he has a bad fever. Morgan is convinced he's dying, but Michonne angrily tells him not to talk like that. Morgan asks for a minute alone with Carl. He continues his talk about witnessing Carl kill Ben, and praises the boy for doing what needed to be done when no one else would. He compares Carl to Duane and is sorry Carl never got to meet his son. Morgan says that he saw how affected Carl was by the deed. He tells him never to stop caring about people, as it's too easy to lose. Morgan goes on to lament that Carl will never know what the world was like, and eventually calls him Duane in his delirium. Carl un-holsters his gun and tells Morgan he's not Duane, as the man starts to cry once he remembers his son is dead. Meanwhile, as Glenn and Heath are sleeping, Andrea and Spencer are talking about the situation. Andrea is unsure of what to do, and Spencer suggests they don't do anything and that they could just leave all of the survivors behind. Andrea reminds him that Glenn has a wife and a child still inside, with Spencer's own father still being there also. Spencer says that his father may as well be considered dead ever since his mother died, and he implies that he wants to leave with just Andrea. Andrea punches him in the face, saying, "So that's about the end of 'you and me'." with Glenn awakening and asking what happened. Maggie is observing a roamer on the porch that tapped on the window a few minutes ago. Though it didn't spot them, Rick is frustrated that it will draw others to the house. Sophia is scared, but Carl reassures her that everything will be fine. Rick decides that it's unsafe to stay at the house, so he starts to formulate a plan that involves them escaping Alexandria. Jessie is shocked that Rick would leave everyone else, but Rick thinks they have no choice. Jessie points out that there are children among the other people trapped, but Rick coldly replies that they're not their children. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Morgan Jones *Glenn *Andrea *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Eugene Porter *Gabriel Stokes *Aaron *Eric *Heath *Ron Anderson *Douglas Monroe *Nicholas *Denise Cloyd *Jessie Anderson *Spencer Monroe *Holly *Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens Deaths *None Trivia *Last appearance of Morgan Jones. (Alive) *Carl confirms his age to be 8, although he says he isn't sure. *The cover features three children beside Rick and Michonne. It's assumed they're supposed to be Carl, Sophia and Ron, yet there are two boys with shaggy black hair, both of whom resemble Carl. This is most likely an error, as Ron is depicted to have very short blonde hair. External Links *http://www.ign.com/articles/2011/03/10/the-walking-dead-82-review ru:Выпуск 82 Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise